


Contes cruels

by hiera



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de OS ayant pour thème les contes de fée</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contes cruels

**Le Petit Chaperon rouge**

 

_Il était une fois, un petit garçon, le plus joli de son village; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère-grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui le seyait si bien, que partout on l'appelait le Petit Chaperon rouge..._

 

À chaque nouvelle lune, la mère du Petit Chaperon rouge l'envoyait apporter une galette ainsi qu'un petit pot de beurre à sa mère-grand qui vivait de l'autre côté de la forêt, lui recommandant à chaque fois la plus grande prudence et surtout de se méfier du grand méchant Wolf. Le Petit Chaperon rouge lui promettait à chaque fois d'être prudent et s'en allait porter son petit panier à sa mère-grand, pour n'en revenir que trois jours plus tard, fier d'avoir accompli sa mission, bien qu'elle soit un peu rude pour un enfant de son âge.

 

Le temps passa et le Petit Chaperon rouge devint un beau jeune homme que toutes les filles du village en âge de se marier, convoitaient. Malheureusement, le Petit Chaperon rouge n'était pas destiné à prendre un jour une épouse. En effet, il avait une importante mission à accomplir. Il devait porter à chaque nouvelle lune, un panier à sa mère-grand et n'en revenait que trois jours plus tard, épuisé par sa mission qui devenait à chaque fois un peu plus difficile.

\- Shinya ! Tu rêvasses encore, gronda sa mère. Porte donc vite ton panier à ta mère-grand.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et mit correctement sa capuche sur sa tête avant de prendre le chemin de la forêt, avec son panier sous le bras.

\- Et fais attention au Grand Méchant Loup ! S'écria sa mère.

Shinya s'arrêta, poussa un court soupir avant de se retourner pour la saluer. Le jeune homme n'était pas pressé de rendre visite à sa mère-grand qu'on disait malade. Un pâle sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait réellement. Quant au loup... il n'y avait plus de loup depuis bien longtemps dans cette forêt et sa mère devait très certainement faire référence à Wolf. Après un dernier soupir, Shinya reprit sa route. Il ne devait pas trainer s'il voulait arriver chez mère-grand avant la tombée de la nuit.

 

Les bois étaient sombres et la lumière ne parvenait que difficilement à se faufiler à travers le feuillage des plus hauts arbres. Cependant, l'obscurité n'effrayait pas Shinya. Dans les bois, il ne risquait rien. Il ne redoutait pas non plus le Grand Méchant Loup. Non, ce n'était pas de Wolf dont Shinya avait peur.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant un petit ruisseau, le jeune homme décida de s'accorder une courte pause. Il était à mi-chemin et avait besoin de se désaltérer un peu. Il en profita également pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau froide et oublier l'espace d'un instant cette angoisse qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Non... il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez mère-grand, malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait nulle part où aller alors il allait accomplir sa triste besogne comme à chaque nouvelle lune.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Shinya qui pleurait en silence, ne se rendit compte de rien jusqu'à ce que le Grand Méchant Loup se dresse devant lui. Le jeune homme releva lentement son visage parcouru de larme et reconnut celui que les villageois surnommaient Wolf ou plutôt le Grand Méchant Loup.

\- Kaoru..., murmura Shinya alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

L'autre ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lui tendre la main. Shinya s'essuya les joues avant de la prendre. Kaoru l'aida à se relever alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis content que tu sois venu, murmura le châtain en remettant ses chaussures.

\- Pas moi, rétorqua un peu froidement le brun en ramassant son panier pour le lui tendre. Tu vas encore cher mère-grand ?

\- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

Kaoru le fixa longuement. Il savait pourquoi le jeune homme était si triste. Shinya et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

\- Nous ferons une partie du chemin ensemble, déclara le brun.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Shinya était radieux et Kaoru tenta de rester de marbre devant tant d'innocence et de beauté. Shinya aurait bien aimé lui tenir la main ou le bras mais il n'osa pas. Il se contenta de serrer son panier contre lui. Kaoru de son côté tenait une hache dans une main et avait glissé l'autre dans sa poche pour ne pas être tenté d'aller chercher celle du jeune homme.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un embranchement, Kaoru lui désigna le chemin de droite en déclarant :

\- Tu devrais passer par là.

Shinya l'interrogea du regard et Kaoru lui dit en souriant à pleine dent :

\- C'est un raccourci. Et puis il te fera passer par une petite clairière où les fleurs sont magnifiques à cette période de l'année. Tu pourras y cueillir un bouquet et l’apporter chez mère-grand.

Kaoru mentait. Ce n'était pas un raccourci. Shinya était un peu inquiet, cependant contrairement à ce que pensaient les gens, Kaoru n'était pas méchant. Jamais il ne lui ferait du mal alors il pouvait suivre son conseil en toute confiance. Le châtain acquiesça et prit le chemin de droite après avoir salué son ami d'un signe de la main. Kaoru le regarda s'éloigner avant de se mettre à courir en empruntant le chemin de gauche, celui qui menait directement chez mère-grand. Il devait y arriver avant Shinya mais surtout il devait en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute.

 

Combien de temps avait-il couru ? Il l’ignorait mais il était en tout cas ruisselant de transpiration et à bout de souffle lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison de mère-grand. Les mains de celui qu'on surnommait Wolf et qui était en réalité un simple bucheron, étaient moites et  il peinait à les garder serrées autour du manche de sa hache. Cette dernière lui paraissait si lourde, comme s'il portait déjà le fardeau de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Cependant, Kaoru ne pouvait plus reculer. Shinya ne tarderait pas à arriver et il avait fort à faire avant. Après avoir prit le temps de reprendre son souffle, le brun marcha d'un pas déterminé vers la maison de mère-grand. Elle était grande et lugubre. Kaoru la connaissait bien pour avoir souvent suivi Shinya sans oser l'accompagner ou encore intervenir. Chaque fois que le brun y pensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable mais également en colère. Il aurait dû intervenir depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû mettre fin au calvaire du châtain dès qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait dans cette maison.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration puis frappa. Peu après une vieille femme lui demanda :

\- Qui est là ?

\- C’est le Petit Chaperon rouge, répondit Kaoru de sa voix la plus douce.

\- Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra.

Kaoru tira la chevillette et la porte s’ouvrit. Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, resserrant sur ses doigts sa hache et entra.

 

*

 

Kaoru ne lui avait pas complètement menti. En suivant le chemin de droite, Shinya arriva jusqu’à une petite clairière couverte de fleur. Le châtain s’émerveilla un instant devant le paysage avant de se mettre à composer un bouquet. Ces fleurs, elles n’étaient pas pour mère-grand. Elles étaient pour lui, pour se donner du courage avant d’aller accomplir sa triste besogne. Le jeune homme ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il était temps d’y aller. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’arriver trop tard chez mère-grand au risque d’avoir des ennuies.

 

Comme il s’en était douté, le chemin que lui avait conseillé Kaoru était certes agréable mais il était également plus long que celui que Shinya prenait habituellement et lorsque le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la maison de mère-grand, le soleil commençait à se coucher à l’horizon. Le châtain était un peu inquiet. Il avait peur d’être grondé ou pire… puni. Pourtant, il n’en voulait pas à Kaoru. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu’il pensa au brun. Kaoru était au premier abord un homme plutôt effrayant qui vivait reclus dans la forêt. Il était bucheron mais les gens le surnommaient Wolf, donc le Grand Méchant Loup. Mais Kaoru n’était pas méchant et Shinya le savait. D’ailleurs penser à lui, lui donna le courage de frapper à la porte.

\- Qui est là ? Demanda une voix que le jeune homme ne reconnut pas.

\- C’est Shinya, le Petit Chaperon rouge.

\- Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra.

Shinya obéit. C’était à chaque fois le même rituel et comme les fois précédentes, le cœur du jeune homme battait très vite. Il avait peur de ce qu’il allait retrouver dans cette maison mais également de ce qu’on allait lui faire.

Alors que la porte s’ouvrait, Shinya retint son souffle. Il y faisait très sombre et le jeune homme peinait à y voir quelque chose. Après avoir hésité, Shinya fit un pas et marcha dans une flaque. Le châtain baissa les yeux et découvrit du sang. Le sol en était gorgé et pas seulement ! Les murs, les meubles… Il y avait du sang et des lambeaux de chairs partout ! Des cadavres jonchaient également le sol. Shinya les reconnut. Il s’agissait de ces hommes qui venaient à chaque nouvelle lune et à qui mère-grand le vendait. Lentement, les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur le lit. Une vieille femme y était étendue. Elle était complètement défigurée et ses draps étaient rouges de sang. Shinya la regarda à peine. Tous ces cadavres et l’odeur qui s’en dégageait lui donnaient la nausée pourtant, le garçon ne s’enfuie pas. Il resta au milieu de ces morts car il n’était pas seul. Une ombre se détacha de l’obscurité pour s’approcher de lui. C’était le Grand Méchant Loup.

Shinya ne recula pas, bien au contraire il marcha vers lui. Lentement, le jeune homme leva la main vers le visage du brun. Il tenait un mouchoir. Sans un mot, Shinya commença à essuyer le sang qui l’avait éclaboussé. Kaoru lâcha sa hache et lui prit les mains pour les serrer tendrement.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura le brun.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda le châtain d’une voix tremblante.

\- Pour ne pas avoir agit plus tôt et délivré des griffes de ces hommes.

\- Tu n’y es pour rien et puis je suis sauvé maintenant.

\- Tu ne pourras plus rentrer chez toi après ce que je viens de faire.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, je resterais dans cette forêt… avec toi ?

\- Alors allons chez moi, déclara Kaoru.

Shinya l’interrogea du regard et le brun se contenta de défaire sa cape avant de lui dire tout en esquissant un large sourire :

\- Le Petit Chaperon rouge doit se faire dévorer par le Grand Méchant Loup à la fin du conte.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux du châtain qui acquiesça tout en se laissant entrainer par le brun hors de la sordide maison de mère-grand.

 

Fin


End file.
